paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Swedish K
Compact and highly damaging. |unlock = |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 1 |price = $42,000 |mag = 40 |max_ammo = 80 |rpm = 0.1 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 44 |concealment = 24 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 2.85 |reload_max = 3.9 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = -1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.2 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = m45 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.80|ammo_b_max = 2.80}} The Swedish K submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Swedish K is one of the more unwieldy weapons in the game, boasting high damage for an SMG but a low rate of fire, unpredictable recoil, large muzzle flash, below-average accuracy and a long reload time. These traits - along with its simplistic iron sights - can make it very difficult to use at range. However, ranged combat is not what this weapon was built for. With its large collection of modifications, large magazine, and the highest damage per bullet of any fully automatic secondary weapon (tied with the Krinkov, Jackal, Tatonka, CR 805B, and MP40), the Swedish K can shred through waves of police officers and SWAT. The damage is high enough that only a few head shots are needed to bring down even the tough Maximum Response Units, rivaling even assault rifles in DPS. However, it has a small ammo reserve, which is prone to running out quickly, though if modded for damage per second and accuracy you can easily multiply your ammo. When fully modded, the Swedish K can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. For enforcers wielding the saw, the Swedish K can provide better effective range than the Locomotive 12G, but also better damage than using one of the pistols. Going the stealth path will make the recoil even worse than stock, and so the range will become extremely close, but its high base damage can still make it useful with the Silent Killer perk. This weapon is one of the few that it is highly suggested to use a few times in the Safe house before taking it on a heist. It is also suggested not to use before modifications can be added. Oddly enough, when using a Tactical Laser Module, firing the Swedish K without aiming down the sights may prove more accurate for some players. Summary Pros: * Can attain an extremely high concealment rating * High magazine capacity * Very high damage * Cheap Cons: * Only one spare magazine by default (1.5 w/ Fully Loaded Basic) * Lowest ammo pickup of all SMGs, tied with MP40 * Stealth configuration is highly inaccurate beyond short range * Low rate of fire for an SMG * Imprecise default sights * Locked in full-auto * Very bad stability, made worse by stealth builds Tips *It is advised to fire in controlled bursts or to go for head shots due to the low total ammo, giving only two magazines. *Can make for a great secondary to Enforcers using the OVE9000 Saw, as the right modifications can give a decent power and decent range weapon or one of the highest concealment secondaries possible. Also, Enforcers can carry ammo bags to counter the low ammunition in reserve. *The Swedish K is one of the worst weapons to wield when electrocuted by a Taser, due to its high recoil and its inability to change its firing mode to semi-auto. The weapon can quickly empty all of its ammunition in its current magazine and the bad stability can hamper aiming to kill the responsible taser. Acing Shockproof or staying close to teammates can remedy said situation. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Swedish-K-Rattler.png| +4 Accuracy Swedish-K-Copper-Green.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Swedish-K-Asphalt-Eater.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Swedish-K-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * gives the Swedish K the look of a general-production Carl Gustav m/45B, even though its Swedish Barrel and Swedish Body mods fulfill the same purpose. **Installing the Swedish Body with this skin equipped removes the sticker on the magazine well. Achievements Shields using the Swedish K submachine gun.}} Trivia * The Swedish K is based on the variant as evident by the elongated buffer cap hook and lack of Sweden's iconic green lacquer. Equipping the Swedish Body, Swedish Barrel and Ergo Grip completes the look of a general-production m/45B. **This is one of the few weapons in the PAYDAY franchise to retain its real name, since Swedish K is one of the real-life names of the Kulsprutepistol m/45. **The Swedish K is depicted as a closed-bolt firearm in the game, while it is the other way around in reality. **The Swedish K's default magazine holds 40 rounds despite being modeled after a 36-rounder unit. *The Swedish K is one of the only four non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the STRYK 18c, the Chicago Typewriter, and the MP40 (the former two, however, do possess a built-in fire selector switch that the Swedish K and MP40 lack, thus permanently affixing them to firing on full-automatic). **According to the info on the Gage Weapon Pack 01 announcement page, the Swedish K's design is "too basic" to accept a fire selector block. ***This hints at the in-game Swedish K being based on the military variant of the real-life weapon, as the police model of the real Swedish K, in fact, has a fire selector switch. *The Armored Transport announcement page states that the Swedish K fires .45 ACP rounds, while the real weapon is chambered in 9x19mm, though this could imply a caliber alteration, which would explain the ludicrously high damage. *The stick magazine of the Swedish K is used as an impromptu handhold/foregrip. Such practice is common in real-life, though inadvisable as improper grip of the hand may displace the magazine (since the magazine catch system of the Swedish K was never very reliable to begin with), cause wear to the magazine catch, or create a misfeed by unintentionally pushing the magazine too hard into the weapon. Gallery Swedish K.jpg|Inventory preview of the Swedish K. ru:Swedish K Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)